Raz
|English = Greg Chun |Unit = Ranger Corps Squad E }} is a character from Valkyria Chronicles 4. A division officer of Squad E. Since he is of the persecuted Darcsen people, he does not have a last name. He belongs to the infantry class of the army.https://gematsu.com/2017/11/valkyria-chronicles-4-announced-ps4-xbox-one-switch Edinburgh Army 101st Division 1st Battle Brigade 32nd Armored Ranger Battalion 2nd Regiment Platoon E division officer and Assault soldier. His rank is sergeant. Since his people, the Darcsen, once devastated the continent, they are still persecuted to this day and do not have surnames. His physical ability is very high, to the point where he calls himself “Immortal Raz,” and both his physical strength and agile nature make him incredibly efficient as a soldier. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' He is aggressive and quick to get into fights, and talks with a rough tone. He tends to be misunderstood due to his clumsy personality, but he is extremely caring of his friends.https://gematsu.com/2017/12/valkyria-chronicles-4-details-characters-battle-system-classes 'Biography' Story 'Pre-EWII' Raz, Kai, Leena, Claude, and Riley had known each other since childhood. While they used to play together when little, Raz was a Darcsen living in the slums while Claude was born into a well-to-do family, and the difference ate at Raz. Raz eventually joined a group of delinquents to vent his frustration, and bullied Claude the Weakling. Concerns of Empire aggression against Gallia led he and his friends to enlist in the Edinburgh Army. Raz and Kai were among the original members of a squad of recruits that later became known as Squad E. When Squad E was officially commissioned, Raz was surprised to find Claude assigned to the squad as the commanding officer. Raz initially refused to acknowledge Claude as his commander due to their past, but Claude eventually earned his trust after leading the entire squad to pass the army ranger course. 'Involvement in EWII' During the events of Operation Northern Cross, Raz would demonstrate his ability as an indispensable vanguard of Squad E...in spite of his less than delicate tendencies such as loudly denying any desire for Riley's "stinkin' undies" on laundry day or grabbing "Kai" by the posterior. He would also attempt in his own way to bridge the awkward schism between Riley and Claude. After the winter cold and frost ground Operation Northern Cross' momentum to a halt, Raz and the rest of Squad E marched against the cold and skirmishes with Imperial forces before finally being picked up by the Cygnus Fleet on the Crystal Sea. Despite chafing against the unfamiliarity of the Centurion and more than a few conflicts with the crew, Raz would soon get along with the naval troops as well as he did most others. He demonstrated his loyalty to his friends by continuing to cover for "Kai" even as she leaked intel on the Centurion and Operation Cygnus to Forseti of the Imperial X-0 Unit. Raz even managed to successfully confess his feelings to "Kai". As the Centurion neared the Imperial capital of Schwartzgrad, it was caught within an electric net trap by Forseti. With merely an hour's deadline to surrender or die, the only plan Claude and the bridge crew could come up with was a suicide mission where an elite strike force shuts down the net's ragnite generator, knowing full well that they'd be abandoned as the Centurion beelines for the capital. In spite of Claude's own hesitations about this plan necessitating sacrifice, Raz's egging manages to break through, and he is told to assemble a strike force. He rejects the idea of Leena being on the strike force, quote, "I can only go out there if I know you're safe back here." With his partner acting as a diversion, Raz makes it to the generator. Even sustaining multiple wounds, he guns down the Imperials guarding the generator and destroys it, disabling the net. In a final transmission, he tells Claude to "End the war... Save Gallia... Protect our home." His last words are asking the approaching Imperials to light up his cigarette before his transmission is cut out with gunfire. Trivia * Post-game, the player may visit the Cenotaph, and, with sufficient DCT, resurrect any characters lost, even story deaths like Raz. However, Raz's revival comes with the unique condition that the player must finish the skirmish "Beneath the Frost" on Hard. After that, watch the unlocked Ch. 13 episode "Smells like Dad", to be able to revive Raz. * Oddly, Raz is shown with a very high-ranked Reising machine gun in many cinematics and his Personnel entry (at least a Reising M9A7) even though this weapon cannot even be developed until extra weapon tiers are unlocked post-game. Gameplay For information regarding Raz's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Raz/VC4 Quotes For information regarding Raz's quotes, please refer to: * Raz/Quotes Gallery For information regarding Raz's images, please refer to: * Raz/Gallery External Links * Official Japanese site character page * Official English site character page References Navigation Category:Squad E Category:Federate Army Category:Edinburgh Army Category:Darcsen